


Marked

by flickawhip



Series: Charlotte Imagines [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte likes to claim you...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Marked

\- “Babe can you stop biting me?”  
\- You speak softly  
\- Stroking hair out of Charlotte’s eyes  
\- “At least in places even the fans see?”  
\- Charlotte huffs softly and sulks a little  
\- Her pout is enough that you sigh  
\- She’s soft-spoken all the same  
\- “I want everyone to know you’re mine...”  
\- You smile softly  
\- Stroke her hair again  
\- Kiss her lovingly  
\- “Then kiss me in front of them... biting just feels a little wrong...”  
\- “I thought....”  
\- “Babe, I like it... just not on my neck, okay? Keep it to places only you see...”  
\- She stares at you  
\- Growls  
\- Latches her teeth onto the end of your collarbone  
\- You slightly yelp  
\- Laugh  
\- Then stroke her hair  
\- “Little minx...”


End file.
